Tower of the Queen: Avaricia (Reworked)
"The 'Queen' will finally lift her veil! It appeared out of nowhere. The eerie tower froze the people in fear. She's the root of all evil, and desires to control all of ALICE. She' is said to reside at the top of the tower. Do you have what it takes to defeat the queen - the destroyer of countless avatars?!"'' -Official Quest Info '''Tower of the Queen: Avaricia is the 1st Tower of the Queen quest. The tower is one of several controlled by the queens under the command of the Queen of Hearts, with Avaricia being ruled by Bonanza. Mobius comes to the player to mention that a mysterious tower has appeared, as a result a virus has spread in the area, causing many AI to start acting angrily. She mentions that the virus enhances the AI's emotions. She then gets attacked by Fay for a moment before Fay leaves, and asks the player to investigate the tower. Throughout the floors, several different AI and avatars are fought due to the influence of the virus. While going through the tower, they eventually run into Baal, who tries to control himself, before he goes away. The player also runs into Halley as she investigates the tower as well, and mentions that the AI she brought with her was a fake so it wouldn't be affected. Eventually the player runs into Bonanza herself, and after defeating her, she tries to stir more anger in the player by deleting Baal (whether or not this is permanent is unknown). Climbing further up the tower, the player faces Bonanza's core, and defeats her. Bonanza mentions that she has obtained enough corrupted data for the time being, and was going to try and reach the Divine Heart in order to destroy the human race. Upon her defeat, the tower disappears, and the virus dissipates. Mobius meets back with the player and discusses what happens, and analyzes the Anger Accelerator that was left behind. She comes back to the player to mention that the tower had returned, this time with more floors, and a new virus had appeared as well. She also brings the results of her analysis, stating that the Tower runs on emotions, and that the Divine Heart is "human metamorphosis". She mentions that she has contacted the Superior Seven, and that she has come up with Operation Collapse in order to stop the Queen. She also mentions that she is trying to recruit forces from across ALICE, and Hanbei Takenaka arrives to bring news that the forces under Hideyoshi Toyotomi had come to assist Mobius in her plans. As of the current Japanese version, there is an additional prologue and floors 16-18. Quest Overview Story Vile Verdance Tower= |-| Floor 1= |-| Floor 2= |-| Floor 3= |-| Story Anomaly Manifesting= |-| Floor 4= |-| Floor 5= |-| Floor 6= |-| Story Impossible Intruder= |-| Floor 7= |-| Floor 8= |-| Floor 9= |-| Story Angry Impact= |-| Floor 10= |-| Floor 11= |-| Floor 12= |-| Story The Queen's Taunt= |-| Floor 13= |-| Floor 14= |-| Floor 15= |-| Story Accumulated Anger= |-| Story Operation Collapse= |-| 2 (Prologue 2)= (No information was able to be obtained for this at the moment, unfortunately; this point and beyond is not in GL) |-| 16階 (Floor 16)= |-| 17階 (Floor 17)= |-| 18階 (Floor 18)= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Towers